The Night Shift
by Starlight Radiance
Summary: Mike Schmidt has a lot of bills to pay and needs an easy way to make money. He sees an ad for a night guard position at a local pizza place. He gets the job on the spot. At his job he learns that at midnight the animatronics are alive and moving. Seeking revenge.His first night there Mike encounters one of them. And it didn't go the way he expected. Five Nights at Freddy's fic.
1. Help Wanted

Hi guys, Starlight Radiance I've been watching Let's Plays of Five Nights at Freddy's from various youtubers in spare . Not played. I'm too much of a wimp to actually try it myself! Watching those videos made me curious to if fanfictions of this horrible game existed so I began looking it up. Turns out there are some and are pretty good. Plus, while reading, I found out that I liked the paring Mike/ Foxy.(Hey, its not the weirdest thing I've read, trust me). Having done all that, I felt inspired to try my hand at writing a fanfic for this game.

So with that said,there will be light shipping in this. _Light_. With Mike and Foxy. If that makes you uncomfortable don't read it_._This story is going to build up to it.

I do not own the game or have any desire to. (Creepy game man) It belongs to its creator.

..

_Help Wanted_

_Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12 a.m-6 a.m._

_Monitor cameras,ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. _

_Not responsible for injury or dismemberment. _

_$120 a week. _

A young man with light brown hair looked up from the newspaper he held within his hands with a frown.

"$120 for a whole freakin week? Are they crazy?" He muttered to himself as set the paper down and grabbed the dark blue mug next to him that contained the liquid caffeine he required to function for the day. Taking a sip he gulped down the warm liquid, releasing a small shudder as the bitterness of the drink coated his tongue. Coffee wasn't meant to be drank pure coffee to be good, it needed a little bit of sweetness. Mike Schmidt, for that was his name, was very low on money. Lately he had been having trouble scoring a decent job.

It seemed that nobody wanted to hire him. Sure he didn't have a lot of work experience but he learned quickly!

Bills were beginning to get very high, making Mike close debt too. Not to mention his fridge was barely full. He only had a half loaf of bread, quart of milk, and an apple inside.

Plus, he wasn't in college at the moment, so this was the perfect opportunity to seek a job out. He had been going to school about a year ago but failed horribly in his classes so he decided the best option was to drop out.

Mike took a bite of his toast, which was dry and unflavored. It sucked not having any butter or jelly.

As he chewed, he considered what this job could offer him.

He could have a stable income, even though it wasn't very much. It'd help pay off his bills. Maybe even someday have some fun money left over. He had had his eye on a fancy new car he liked.

Well, it seemed that settled that. He'd go now and apply for the job. Mike glanced at his watch. 11:30 a.m. Was that too early? Probably. But what if someone else had saw the job ad and decided they would take it? He couldn't have that.

Mike stood up from his table, ignoring the dishes, and went towards the counter to grab his wallet and keys.

Flicking the lights off and locking his apartment door, Mike bounded down the stairs to his beat up looking car. He chuckled to himself as he sat inside and stuck the keys into the ignition. _This'll be the easiest job in the world! All I gotta do is just make sure no one gets in and steals something. I can do that._

_..._

Mike pulled his car up into one of the very few car parking spaces. Since it was nearing lunchtime, it was understandable. As he pulled the keys out of ignition, the car made a spluttering noise and groaned as Mike stepped out. That was never a good thing to hear. Hopefully he'd get this job and start getting his life back on track.

Beeping his car to make sure it was locked, the brunette made his way towards the door, hands in pocket. His fingers brushed up against the crumpled up _Help Wanted _ad. He thought it had been a good idea to bring it. Never know if he'd need proof of the job opening in case the manager thought he was some random guy bugging for a job.

The doors to the pizza place were opened and sounds of schreeching and yowling kids reached Mike's ears.

Mike covered up his ears. No wonder they needed help here. This place was a madhouse! Children were running around everywhere. Some were even jumping up onto the tables. Pizza was scattered on the floor and as Mike looked up, some of the food had made its way to the were also some unidentifiable stains up there.

_Gross. _

Mike dodged around the running kids and shouting parents. Music reached his ears and by turning his head, he saw a small music band with a bear, rabbit, and chicken up on a small stage. The animatronics he assumed where playing and singing songs. Mike felt a little creeped out by that. He never really liked those things as a kid.

His blue eyes eventually found an older looking man with graying hair tryint to break two kids apart that were in a fight._Guess that's the owner.__Unless those brats are his.  
_

Mike dodged a flying piece of pizza hurled in his way and jogged over.

"Excuse me! Are you the owner of this place?" Mike half-shouted to the man.

The man glanced at him. The two squabbling kids broke apart and ran off in oppisite directions. Disaster adverted, the older male gave him his full attention. . "That would be me. Can I help you?"

Mike straightened his posture. "My name's Mike Schmidt and I'm here about the opening for the night guard security position?" He fumbled in his pocket to fish out the torn up newspaper article to show the proof.

The rotund man brightened instantly. "You are? Well then, you're hired!"

"Uh..Wha..huh?"

"You're hired. You start at midnight. Though you should probably come an hour or two earlier so you don't..run into any.._problems._ Let me go get your uniform for ya!"

The manager left for his office in a hurried manner, leaving the young man standing there, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was hired on the spot! Just like didn't even have to interview. Easiest job he'd ever scored.

A few minutes later the manager walked back holding a neat and pressed outfit with a clean hat on top. "There you go! These should be enough for ya." The manager placed the keys to the Building on top of everything else. You'll receive your $120 at the end of the week. I wish you the best of luck."

"T-Thanks." Mike said with a small smile, trying to get over the unexpected shock.

"I should be the one thanking _you. _You don't know how much help you're going to be." The owner told him, walking back to his office.

Once the man was gone, Mike looked over his uniform. The shirt was a pale blue with the word security guard sewn in on the left side. His pants were the same color too. The last item of his outfit was the cap. Not a bad dress code.

It's not like its the worst uniform he's worn. He shuddered as he remembered one of his various jobs. This one being the time he worked at an ice cream parlor and had to go stand outside, in blistering heat mind you, wearing the store mascot's costume, an ice cream suprise. His job was to dance around like a fool, trying to get people to come try their flavor of the week!

...

Those were dark times.

_Well, I got the position which is more than I thought I'd get. Manager seemed a bit too happy about me wanting this job. Considering the circumstances, he's pobably just happy somebody wants to work here. I can imagine why a person wouldn't want to work here. I wouldn't either if I weren't desperate for fast cash! Guess I'll go home and get a few things done before my shift._

Mike headed out towards his car whistling a random show tune, feeling hopeful and happier than he had in a long time.

...

A/N:

First chapter done! Next chapter will begin including the animatronics. Oh joy!

I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I just wanted this story to start off showing how Mike found out about the job and such. Just so you know, everything in this fic is my interpretation of Mike and company. In my story Mike has brown hair, blue eyes, and is in college but dropped out because he was failing.

Also, this is a misunderstood! animatronic Foxy story, meaning he's not really aggressive and has potential to be nice. When he wants to be. I mean, if I were in his postion I'd be mad too!

The other animatronics in this story however are not nice to Mike Or Foxy.

Now that all of this is out of the way, hopefully these author's notes will become shorter.

I have chapter two just about ready so I might post it tomorrow. After that, chapters will be posted when they can. It just depends on how my schedule works out. :)

Until next time!


	2. Night 1

Here's chapter two :)

...

_10:25_ _p.m._ That's what Mike's watch told him as he made his way toward the Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria for the second time that remembered the owner suggesting he come early so he decided to take that to heart so here he was.

Mike fumbled around his pockets and found the set of jingling keys he was looking for. Why there were so many, he didn't know. He only needed one, to lock and unlock the door. Maybe the others had been placed there to make him feel his job was more important than it was.

The doors made a low groaning,almost protesting sound as they were opened. Mike stepped inside and locked the door. Turning around, he noticed how dark everything was. He couldn't even see his hand!

Groping his hand along the wall, Mike found what he assumed was the light switch. As he flipped it on, he instantly felt better. The room suddenly became a lot brighter and felt a lot less scary now.

_It's a lot quieter too._He noted somewhat pleased. He was glad that he got the night shift and not the day one. He'd end up pulling his hair out if he had to deal with squealing kids and ensuring no damage was done to anything in there. The tables were clean and cleared of the nasty looking pizza and trash. Chairs were pushed back in properly. Mike was glad it wasn't part of his job to do clean up.

Making his way over to the stage, Mike admitted to himself, he hadn't had a chance to properly observe the animatronics. There was a bear, rabbit, and chicken sitting there staring back at him. No, not staring. They weren't alive so they couldn't stare. Maybe a different word was appropriate but it eluded him. Their hands, or paws(?), Mike didn't know, were clutching their instruments.

Turning away from the trio, the new night guard walked towards the hallway and flipped off the light switch on his way out. Mike suddenly paused. The hallway was dark too, but nowhere nearly as dark as near the front air conditioner was gently humming, creating a soft buzzing noise. The hallway was dimly lited, enough to get Mike to his office. Though he could find his way, Mike felt vaguely annoyed the manager didn't include a flashlight in addition to keys to the place.

_What's a night guard without a flashlight_? He thought somewhat irritatedly as he began walking down the hall. During his stroll, he noticed some other places he had not seen the day before. A kitchen, supply closet and a wire room just to name a few. Mike made a right and continued on. He knew he was nearing his office because the surroundings were becoming more familiar.

The night guard passed by a deep red curtain with an out of order sign. Mike screeched to a halt. He didn't remember seeing t_hat_. Turning around, he retraced his steps and stood fully in front of the curtains. A wave of unease coursed through his curtains were just the slightest opened but darkness was the only thing that greeted him. There seemed to be a lot of that here. Darkness. What could be behind this curtain? Another animatronic? Most likely, but Mike didn't want to stay and explore to see if he was right or not.

He eventually found his office and set down his bag. He a look around. The brunette hadn't actually been in here yet. The manager of the place had only told him the way to go.

Upon entering his room,the young man noted several things. It was a small room that should hardly be classified as an office. The place was lit by a dimmed light bulb. A cluttered desk sat in front of him. There was a small fan on top that made noise. More likely than not that'd probably end up irritating him.A big poster was plastered to the wall behind the desk with the three mascots posing all together with the words Celebrate above their heads. To the right of the poster hung several crude drawings. Obviously by children. Some trash was laying around, one being a red and white cup. Probably from the last night guard. To top it all off, cobwebs hung proudly from the desk, giving it an almost Halloween feel.

Mike snorted. This was supposed to be his office? He was not impressed. Well, not much he could do about. He mused to himself, throwing the trash that sat on his desk away. Honestly, did the last guard not have any lessons in cleaning up after himself?

Lucky for him there was a rolling chair sitting near the back of the room. At least they didn't expect him to stand the entire time he was there. Mike sat down, finding out it wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Despite his crappy circumstances, Mike felt the room would do.

He looked at his watch. Nearly 11 p.m. Maybe he could take a power nap before his official shift began.

...

***ring***

***ring ring***

Mike startled out of his doze and looked around confused. What was that noise? Oh, it was just the phone. He didn't remember seeing the phone upon his entry. Guess this place had lots of surprises. Yawing, Mike stood up and ambled his way over. Maybe it was the manager calling to check and see if Mike had actually came.

The manager should have more faith in him.

Just as he hand reached out to grab the phone, a fuzzy voice came out from it, prompting Mike to pull his hand away with a frown.

A recording?

The voice welcomed him to the Freddy Fazabear's Pizza place and told him that he had been the previous guard before him. He had wanted to make a recording to help him settle in for the first night. It continued on,saying that Mike would have nothing to worry about, he'd be fine.

Mike nodded his head in a bored manner. He noticed a tablet sitting next to the phone and grabbed it with curiosity. He grabbed it and walked back over to his seat. He turned it on and saw it had cameras in every room in the pizza place. Seeing the battery at the bottom, he turned it off, knowing he'd probably need that.

_Blah blah blah, nothing to worry about. Sure the animatronics get a bit..**quirky** at night.._

Mike looked up with a frown. _Quirky?_

_Just be aware that the characters do tend to **wander** a bit at night. They're left in a free roaming mode at night. Something about wires or such, I don't really know._

Mike stiffened. Hold on, was the previous guard suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

The voice kept talking, mentioning something about the Bite of '87, how if the animatronics saw him they'd forcibly shove him into a suit, again, nothing to worry about.

_Don't worry, the first night is pretty easy. If you manage to survive this night, I'll have another recording for you._And with that, the recording cut off, leaving the room feeling very quiet, and suddenly dangerous.

Mike's heart beat was racing and he could feel a growing panic attack about to begin. Surely the previous night guard was just messing with him. There was no way inanimate objects could become alive right? **Right?**

_Ok, Mike take deep breaths. There's nothing to fear. The last guard..He was just messing with you, that's it! Trying to scare you off. _Feeling a little better with his

True to the voice's word, there was a tablet next to the phone. Mike picked it up and turned it on. He flipped through the rooms. Everything looked fine. Noticng the battery symbol at the bottom, Mike turned the device off. He had this feeling he should save it.

...

**Bang! Crash!**

A yelp escaped the young night guard's throat as he literally jumped out of his chair. What in the world was that? All of a sudden, he knew that old guard was not messing with him. This place was alive and crawling.

...fuck.

Grabbing his tablet, Mike flipped through the cameras to the main stage. His heart dropping to his stomach he saw that the duck was gone. The_ duck_ one was gone. As in got up and decided to take a nice walk gone.

Switching to the kitchen, Mike ssaw that the duck had decided to settle in the kitchen. He noted that it was wearing a Let's Eat bib. Shuddering, Mike hoped that they didn't eat people.

..

Mike glanced at the clock. Only 4 a.m. Battery was at 40%. He was doing good. He could make it till six a.m. He had to.

The few hours before this one were spent with close encounters with the gang. Luckily Mike was smart enough to slam the doors shut when they got too close. Also, he never knew he could scream like a little girl.

Deciding to check the premises again, he pulled the cameras he did, Mike realized he had not checked Pirate's Cove in awhile, if at all. He had been to busy with the others to even consider the possibility of something coming out of there.

Suddenly, he remembered his suspicions of the place early and flipped over to Pirate's Cove.

Mike nearly shrieked.

A pair of gleaming eyes were directly in front of the camera,looking straight at him. Those eyes had not been there before. The creature didn't seem like it was going to move but it still unnerved Mike nonetheless. He switched cameras.

Several minutes passed with no activity. The bear and chicken had decided to return to their stage for awhile, which Mike was grateful for. The rabbit however decided to be content to standing in the main room.

Flicking to Pirate's Cove somewhat bored, he saw that whatever was there wasn't anymore.

_Damn it damn it damn it_. Mike flipped through all of the cameras desperately hoping to find it.

_**Where is it? **_He screamed inwardly, fighting panic.

_Clunk clunk clunk._

Footsteps. Paw steps. _Something. _Something was making a sound. And the noise was getting louder and louder.

Mike barley had time to react. The thing that had escaped from Pirate's Cove stuck its head in, eyes alight with glee.

The night guard released a noise he never knew he was capable of and slammed his fist on the door in an attempt to close.

He had reacted too slowly.

All of a sudden that THING was in there with him. Upon further inspection it turned out the mysterious and fourth animatronic was a fox, not a wolf. It was very tall and bore a tattered red pelt. Fur had been ripped off and one could almost see some wires deep within. It's jaws were gaping as if it couldn't close them. On its left arm, instead of a paw, was a gleaming silver hook. This fox truly deserved the name of pirate.

It was now trapped in the room with him.

Mike cried out in terror and shuffled as far away from the intruder as he could. He began to hyperventilate. _He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. _His eyes were squeezed shut.

A few seconds passed. Suddenly,a whining noise sounded. Wait..whining? There should of been growls and howls of anger. Mike uncovered his eyes to see to his disbelief that he was still in one piece. He turned his attention towards the door.

The animatronic fox was fully focused on the shut door, it's body twisted around. Mike was confused. Why wasn't it attacking him? It was then he noticed it was tugging at something.

It suddenly hit him. Its tail must of got stuck when he slammed the door shut! In Mike's defense, it deserved it. The animatronic nearly killed him for God's sake!

As soon as the fear came and went, he felt an unexpected emotion, one he shouldn't of. Guilt. He felt guilt.

The fox is probably in pain. He didn't imagine it felt good. He remembered the one time when his hand had gotten stuck in the car door. That had hurt like hell.

The compassionate side of him told himself to go help the fox free itself. The rational part told him to kill it or leave it to suffer.

He must be insane.

"H-Hey. L-L-Let me help." He managed out.

The fox's head whipped around, a glare etched on its features, a snarl in its throat.

Mike flinched but didn't retreat."Please, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you. I have no weapons. It looks like it really hurts." He tried.

The red creature considered his words for a second before slowly nodding its head in agreement, allowing Mike to reach around him and open the door. The doors made a whooshing sound, releasing the pressure it must of felt on its tail.

"See? I didn't hurt you." Mike gave a weak smile.

The fox merely blinked and looked down towards the ground and saw the state of its tail. It had been completely severed from his torso. A deep whine resounded within the animatronic's chest at the sight. Perhaps it was mourning the loss?

"I could fix that for you." He offered, surprising himself.

The fox was apparently not expecting that reply either for it looked at him with what was akin to disbelief. Normally the fox would take dismembered parts of itself, courtesy of rude children, and go fix it in its Cove. Then shortly after planning its revenge On whatever it could find. Never before had someone, _anyone _even talked to it or even offered help.

"I'm sure there's a medical kit or something around here." Mike continued, partly to himself as he scrounged around the desk. "Aha! This should do. " He pulled out some medical tape from a first aid kid he found from a drawer and looked at the fox, hoping it'd understand. He made his way back over.

"I can secure your tail back with this but most likely not to the proper way it was. Are you ok with me doing this?"

The fox nodded and turned around, showing his backside. It had no idea why it was trusting this security guard, much less a human. Humans were horrible creatures that only brought pain and didn't care what happened to you. Yet here it was,back to the guard, letting him mess with its precious tail.

A few minutes passed in silence. The only noise being the ripping of tape.

"There we go, maybe not as great as it was, but it looks good." Mike smiled, placing the tape on the desk.

The fox twisted its head back to look at its tail. It was impressed. The human had done a good job.

Mike ran a hand through his hair as he watched it inspect its tail, giving it an experimental swish back and forth.

Mike chuckled at the joyous reunion of tail and animal. Then the laughter faltered. Another crazy thing he had to do was apologize. He didn't really want to. I mean the thing attempted to _murder_ him. He remembered his mother's wise words of wisdom. _Always apologize for your action, as hard as it may be. It's the right thing to do._

With a sigh, Mike cleared his throat.

The fox turned around and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry for hurting your tail like that. Yes, you were trying to scare me and succeeded, but it was still no reason to hurt you like I did. Could you forgive me?"

Two more things was added to the fox's growing list of never before experience things. An apology and forgiveness.

The fox nodded its head up and down a couple of times as if to say it was ok.

Mike visibly relaxed.

A beeping sound startled the two. Mike checked his watch. It was 6 a.m. He had made it through the first night.

He looked up to see the fox watching him intently.

"It's six. My shifts over." He explained.

The animatronic gave a curt nod in understanding. Was that a hint of disappointment on its face?Or was Mike imagining it?

The red fox turned to leave, but Mike shouted out "Wait! C-Could you at least tell me your name?" He scanned the room and saw a pad of paper and a pencil On the desk. Here, can you write?"

The Fox grabbed the items and the pencil began to scribble furiously. It was handed back shortly.

It read:

_My name is Foxy._

_Thank you for fixing my tail._

"You can write."The guard said, sounding impressed."And your welcome,Foxy."_  
_

"Oh, and one more thing, it shouldn't matter but my curiosity is getting the better of me. Are you male or female? I don't really know if animatronics have genders or not. Guess I should read up on you guys."

With an amused glint in its eyes, Foxy pointed at Mike, then back.

It took Mike a minute to understand but then he got it."You're a male?"

A nod.

"Oh, well I guess I'll be seeing you around then. " Mike said, gathering his bag of passed the fox and paused in the dim hallway. Which way was the exit again?

Mike felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up to see Foxy pointing to the left, so the brunette assumed he was trying to tell him the right way to go.

Mike looked in that direction. "Thanks Foxy."

The paw didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

Foxy tilted his head.

Mike frowned.

The red fox let out an exasperated sigh before pointing to the room and back at Mike.

"Am I coming back? Is that what you're asking? Well, considering I didn't die and you're not that bad, yeah, I guess I will come back."

Foxy's eyes beamed and he bounced on the balls of his paws in excitement.

"Will you show me the way out?"

A red paw grabbed his hand and dragged him the right direction.

Inside the safety of his car, Mike reflected on his first night here at this had been very scary, but he had managed to escape the clutches of the rampant animatronics. Well, almost all of them.

_Foxy._

The mysterious creature of Pirate's Cove that had been originally intent on killing Mike ended up dancing on his paws in excitement at the end of his shift. Excited at the thought of seeing Mike again.

As he started his car up to head home he decided he rather liked Foxy. Maybe he could befriend Foxy. You never knew.

...

A/N: Now we're going!

I'm sorry that this chapter is so long guys. Sometimes when I get writting, it's hard to stop. :)

Also, I know Foxy doesn't show up in the game on Night one, but I wanted him to in this story.

In addition, I don't want Foxy to talk in this story. I'm not against the idea, but I just wanted him tocommunicate with pictures and written word. Thought'd it would be fun to right, Next chapter will begin in Foxy's POV and then switch back to Mike's. Don't worry! There'll be romance eventually. I haven't forgotten it. We just have to build up to it. ;)

Also, since my scheduel is busy and I work, future chapters will be uploaded when they can. I'll try to at least upload one chapter every week. Earlier if I have not, expect new updates on Fridays!

Have a good night/ day everyone!


	3. Night 2

Hey everyone, Starlight here. I finally got this chapter up! I still feel kind of crummy from the sinus infection but I found some time to post this chapter up.

Also, thanks for the favorites, reviews, and those for reading this. Means a lot, that people are giving this a look. And to those that don't like the story or eventual pairing,you don't have to read it. If you don't like it, that's fine, just don't dampen other people's experiences. Not soley with this story but any story you , no like no read.

With that out of the way, I present to you, chapter 3:night two!

...

Foxy watched from afar as the doors to the main room closed. A pang of disappointment throbbed in his chest. He knew Mike, the new night guard, had other obligations to fill. Mike even promised he would be coming back later this day. That made the pain of separation easier.

Turning on his heels, Foxy headed back towards said place, hoping he had a least a few minutes to sort through his swirling thoughts before the chaos of life in a kid's dinning place begun. Arriving at his home, Foxy looked at the sign that said **Do Not Enter. **He snorted and brushed past it. He wished the manager would reconsider opening his part of the pizza place. But considering the Bite of '87 incident, the chances of his Cove being open was not looking good.

Actions_ **do **have_ consequences. His inner voice reminded him but Foxy decided to ignore the bit of wisdom.

The pirate fox went over to his pile of fake gold and sat on top of it. He placed his head into his paw and felt somewhat wasn't fair. He got rather bored being in was nothing to do in here. The only way he could pass the time until roaming hours was spent counting the ceiling tiles or planning how he would scare the guard.

Speaking of security guards, the newest one that had been hired made Foxy feel confused inside. What was so different about this one? Foxy didn't have enough paws to count how many previous guards had came and never left. Why was **Mike** so different? Why didn't he just kill Mike after fixing his tail?

_Maybe it's because nobody's ever shown you kindness. Maybe you liked that feel good sensation and wanted more of it. Maybe you've always wanted a friend._

Foxy glanced up at the clock that sat up in his room. 5 after 6 a.m. Their boss would be in here in roughly 10 minutes to prepare for the day. The animatronic wiggled around on his seat, trying to get comfortable. It'd be a while until he could see his new friend.

...

Mike walked up to the entrance to the pizzeria and went inside. He decided coming early was a good idea, especially after last night's events. Plus, he wanted to have a stern word with the manager. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the man knew exactly went on at night.

The night guard went inside and towards the owners door. After a few knocks, a gruff voice sounded, allowing him in. As Mike walked in the manager looked up from some paperwork and wore a surprised expression.

"Ah Mike! It's nice to see you again! Though I'm a bit surprised you.. wanted to come back."

A quick rush of anger coursed through Mike's veins at the words. The guy could of at least told him the animatronics came to life! Then again, Mike wouldn't of chosen this job if he had been aware. Maybe there was a method to this madness. Pushing down his fury, Mike spoke somewhat coldly. "Were you aware that your animatronics here..I dunno.. come **alive** at night?"

The manager gave a blank look and turned jos attention back to the more interesting papers on desk. "That's impossible Mike. They're 's no way that that could happen."

"I'm not making it up! They all tried to kill me last night!" Mike protested. A shrug was the only response he received.

Feeling very frustrated for being brushed off so lightly Mike said "Well, I'm going to go put my stuff up so Ill see you around or something."He then proceeded towards his office.

...

"No signs of activity yet." Mike muttered to himself, turning the tablet off to conserve power. He looked up and checked the hallways again. Nobody there.

It'd been going fairly good so far tonigh-

***SCHREECH***

***SLAM!***

Mike released a sigh of relief and cast an annoyed glance to the right door. _Thought you could get me huh_ _Chicken_? He thought somewhat smugly. The night guard pulled out his tablet and checked the cameras again.

Curious, Mike flipped to Pirate's Cove and noted that Foxy had come out from behind the curtains and was staring at his camera. As he changed cameras, Mike couldn't help the small thrill of exciment he felt. Was he hoping the fox would drop by for a visit? Kindof he guessed. But there was that very good chance that could of been a one night deal. The two of them getting along. The fox could still kill him.

His hand pressed the right light switch and was pleased to see the chicken had wandered off somewhere else. The door became open again.

Just as Mike was ready to check the tablet again, a large weighted feeling landed on his shoulder. A shrill sound left the young man's lips and the tablet clattered to the ground. Whipping around and stumbling backwards, Mike was able to see it was none other than the fox of Pirate's Cove.

Foxy wore an alarmed expression. No doubt to Mike's surprised attitude.

"Foxy! Dude, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Mike reprimanded.

The red fox blinked apologetically and leaned down to grab Mike's tablet. He handed it back over.

"Oh." Mike looked down at the offered tablet. He didn't even know he had dropped it in the first place. "Thanks."

Foxy walked a little closer and gestured in an is it ok manner.

"Yeah, looks like no harm was done to it." Mike said in a relieved tone. He didn't want to be responsible for the replacement of this. The tablet was probably expensive.

Mike turned his attention back to the fox. "So, uh.. how's it been going today?" He asked before feeling real stupid. _He can't talk and that was a kindof personal question. I don't know how good of "friends".. "aquaintences".. we are!_

Foxy shrugged his shoulders up and down with a so-so motion. The days tended to be pretty long and dull when nobody came to dine in his Cove. Not that he blamed them of course. Foxy pointed at Mike.

"I'm been alright I guess. I mean, the manager didn't believe me this afternoon that you guys come to life at night." Mike laughed bitterly at the last half.

The fox frowned.

Mike let out a quiet laugh. "Foxy, it's not your fault,you can't help it. Besides I'm pretty sure the manager knows anyway."

A great idea hit Mike."Foxy? We're friends..right?' He began tentatively.

The red fox nodded his head vigorously. He liked that word. _Friend._The new night guard was his _friend. _

_"_Well, one thing friends do is..help..each other and I was wondering if you could help me learn how this place works. Like, when the other animatronics appear near the office, how to conserve power better, stuff like..that?" Mike cringed, fearing the response. It was one thing being friends with an animatronic and asking said animatronic to betray his facility and give away secrets.

Some shuffling noises occurred, making Mike look up to see Foxy moving the chair and grabbing his notebook from the desk. Sensing he was being watched, Foxy turned around and gave the young man a reassuring look. Foxy gestured towards the seat.

Mike blinked. "You'll really help me? ..Thanks."

The guard walked over and sat in the chair. Foxy was beginning to scribble observed the awkward way the fox wrote. The notebook or pad thing wasn't very big. Plus, there weren't a lot of pages to write on. The pencil that was grasped in a red paw was very small too.

_That notepad and pencil must be hard to hold and write with. Maybe I should get him one if I'm going to continue working here. Yeah, maybe I'll surprise him with something like that tomorrow."_

Foxy handed the notes over for Mike to read. As Mike began to read what the pirate fox wrote, Foxy standing there and waiting patiently for Mike to read it.

The note read:

_I'm risking a lot by helping you. But I think its worth it. You're my first friend ever and I want to do all I can to help you. I'll share my knowledge with you.  
_

_First thing first: Always come early to the shift. I think this one won't be much a problem for you because you've already been doing it. I can't tell you how many past guards we've had here come in close to midnight or even at midnight and not lasted 10 minutes here. Always come early.  
_

_Second: battery power. I can't stress enough how important that will help with conversation, I can show you how to manually close the doors. They're kindof heavy but if I'm here to help you,it shouldn't be too bad. Then only check the cameras when necessary, such as when one of them is close to there's no activity in an area, then there's no need to check it for awhile. Lastly, You.. you don't **want** to know what would happen if you ran out power.._

Mike finished reading what Foxy wrote. "Wow. Guess there's more to this than it looks huh?" He half-joked, looking up. " Well, this is good advice so far. How about you show me how to close the doors and then you can tell me the names and stuff of the animatronics here."

Foxy walked towards one of the doors and looked back to Mike. Mike got up and stood across from the animatronic. Foxy reached his good paw under the door and pushed it up and then down forcefully. Foxy then looked at Mike and tilted his head as if to say: ta da..

They went over to the other door and Foxy had Mike stand near the middle. A warm paw and hook landed on his hands's gently. Mike tensed up. Suddenly, the paw and gleaming silver guided his hands in an up/down manner. The door was indeed heavy, but with the two of them it became a breeze.

The door closed and Mike observed Foxy still hadn't taken his paw off. The night guard began to blush profusely at the close contact. "Uh.. thanks for showing me that Foxy..You could um.. let go now."

The fox animatronic startled out whatever thoughts he was having and stumbled backwards, letting out a low whine of apology. Looking at his new friend, Foxy noted the red colored cheeks and way blue eyes were avoiding his. Was Mike embarrassed about Foxy being so close to him? Did.. did he not want to be Foxy's friend anymore?

Mike saw the somewhat forlorn look the fox was giving him and shot the animatronic a reassuring look. "It's fine Foxy. I didn't mind." He smiled, still feeling quite warm inside. "How about you.. uh.. write down the names of the other animatronics and tell me a little bit about them now."

Foxy gave a nod and ambled back towards the desk that his notebook sat on. Mike walked back towards his chair, trying to get over his flustered state. When the guard was comfortable in his seat, Foxy began to tell Mike through his writing the secrets of Freddy's.

...

*** beep beep beep** *

Mike startled at the sudden noise as Foxy tensed up. Both relaxed upon realization that it was only Mike's watch telling the world his shift was over. Hitting the off button, Mike looked up and back to the pirate fox, who wore a somewhat sad face.

During the last few hours of the night, Mike had learned some new things; like the chicken was called Chica, the bear, Freddy, and the rabbit, Bonnie. And of course Mike was already familiar with Foxy. Foxy then told him the stage band's favorite places they liked to hide in and which door of Mike's office they favored.

Since Mike's watch went off, the lesson had to come to a close. Though there wasn't a lot more to learn, the human and animatronic were enjoying their conversation. With Mike asking the occasional curious question and Foxy enthusiastically answering it.

Mike stood up and went towards his desk to grab his few belongings. As he did that, Foxy reopened the doors to the hallway, poking his head out to make sure nobody happened to be lurking about.

With a quick goodbye and a promise from Mike of coming back, the two went their separate ways and went about their daylight activities.

Well, there was another night down Mike's belt. Everything seemed to be going well so far. Hopefully it would continue to do so.

...

And thus ends night 2 at Freddy's. This chapter was a little harder for me to write because I know how I want the story to end but I need to write stuff in between to get to that point. I don't want to just rush into anything.

In answer to some questions, Foxy will not talk. At least right now. I might work the concept in a later chaper but as of right now, no talking Foxy. :)

Second, the other animatronics are not nice in this fic. I know some of you are rolling your eyes at this because why is it always Foxy, oh sure make the others characters the villains, blah blah blah. I'm sorry you feel that way but the other animatronics being nice just won't work well in this story.

I _ do _however have an idea in the process for a possible sequel (yeah I know it's early to think of that but whatever) that might deal with the other animatronics but no promises yet. :)

Also, this fic will probably be updated on weekends instead of Fridays. It depends on how much homework there is to do or if I have to be somewhere.

Have a good night/ morning!


	4. Night 3

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! This chapter is puuure fluff! No other word for it.

I want to again thank everyone for the support on this story. I'm thrilled you guys like this. :)

With that said, here we go!

...

"Who knew there were so many variations of a notebook?" Mike muttered to himself as he wandered through the vast assortments of said was in his local supermarket, a couple hours before work. He had decided he rather liked the idea of getting Foxy a present. The pirate fox had been very helpful to Mike with learning how the place ran and importantly, his friend. He wanted to show his gratitude in some way. Mike had thought long and hard over potential gift ideas until he remembered a thought from the previous night. Foxy couldn't exactly talk, due to his unhinged jaw. Foxy could however write fairly well. A special notebook and pen seemed to be the perfect and most logical gift.

There were all different shapes and to mention colors and designs were ones that were sparkly, speckled with vibrant colors, and optical illusions that really hurt your eyes when you looked at it for too long. Mike picked up a pink notebook that had decorative swirls and flowers across the cover. Trying to not gag at girly it was, the brunette set the notebook down and wander off. _If I don't like it I'm pretty sure Foxy_ _wouldn't._

The young man knew he was probably spending too much time looking at them. But hey, there were a bunch. Eventually his eyes landed upon a bright fire engine red notebook with black flames bordering the was very sleek and shiny. Mike instantly knew he found the right one. _How_ _funny._ Mike mused inwardly. _ The one I decide to get Foxy is red like his fur!_

The next item on Mike's shopping list was a pen. He found the section of pen packages not too far from the notebooks. Well, he couldn't get him a pack of pens. He doubted the animatronic would use them all. Mike probably couldn't either. His eyes caught sight of a bin selling individual pens. Luck must be on his side began to sort through all of the kinds. All of a sudden he felt kindof of embaressed. _All this fuss over a notebook and pen!Two of the most simple things in the world. Why should I care what color the notebook is or how cool the pen looks? Is it because I_ want_ to impress Foxy? Yeah, that must be it._

An excited noise escaped his lips as hand found a particularly interesting pen. It had sectioned sides, each with a little button to change the colors. What was it called again? A ballpoint pen? Probably. Mike remembered having one of those in school when he was younger. It was one of the coolest things ever.

He decided Foxy would find interest in a pen that changed colors. He certainly did. If Mike liked it, then Foxy had to like it!

Pleased with his decisions, Mike made his way to the front of the store and placed his items on the check out counter. A redheaded girl greeted him and told him how much he owed.

As Mike pulled out his wallet, the girl smiled and placed his stuff in a plastic bag. " Have an upcoming assignment or project?" She inquired, gesturing to the notebook and pen.

Mike shrugged and handed her the right amount. How could he explain to someone that he was buying a gift for a rather large, somewhat homicidal animatronic that came alive at night at the local pizza shop? You really can't, so Mike kept his mouth shut.

He accepted his change and headed out of the store and towards his car.

…

The bag in Mike's hand made a soft swishing sound as it swung in time with his steps. The guard made his way up to the door to Freddy's Pizzeria and pushed the doors open. The main dining room was fairly quiet, only housing a few people here and there finishing up their pizza. The eatery was close to closing time so soon there wouldn't be anymore people here. The manager smiled and waved at Mike as he passed his office but Mike ignored him. He still hadn't really forgiven the man for "forgetting" to tell him that the animatronics coming alive at night. Forgiveness would be something he'd have to work on later.

Upon arriving at his office, Mike gave the room a look over. His office still looked in bad shape, even after working to clean the place up. He remembered venturing to the supply closet earlier in the week and doing a little bit of cleaning. Like hell he'd stay in a dusty room. Mike had cleaned the desk with some lemon smelling cleaner and was quite repulsed at all the dirt that had turned up on his rag. He then had proceeded to dusting off all the cobwebs of the sides of the walls and cleaned the drawers out. Honestly, it was it too much for the previous night guard or night guards to clean up after themselves? It wasn't that hard. Mike had even went out and bought a light-bulb out of pocket to brighten the room up. Oh yeah. He also wanted to take down the crude kid's drawings and the freaky promotional poster that were hanging up but decided not to. He feared the manager would get mad at him for suggesting that.

Mike shook his head at his thoughts and walked to the drawers and hid the bag in there. He then went to go sit in his swivel chair and wait for his shift to begin.

..

Not long after midnight began, a soft knocking sounded outside the left hand door. Mike smiled. He knew who that was. Foxy was always punctual. They had agreed that the fox should knock on the door to differentiate him from the other animatronics.

"Heya Foxy. You can come in." Mike smiled, turning around in his chair, giving the scruffy looking pirate fox his attention.

Foxy walked in, letting out a happy whine and waving his good paw at Mike.

"How are ya doing?"

The pirate fox nodded his head up and interpreted it as it had been a fairly good day. The animatronic then went to the door he had come through and pulled it down. He repeated the same for the other one. It was only for a matter of privacy.

Foxy then gestured towards Mike,presumably trying to ask the night guard same question.

"I'm doing fine Foxy. Hey, do you like surprises?" Hah. What a dumb question. Of course Foxy loved surprises. The animatronic had nearly frightened Mike out of his skin the first time they met; what with him poking his head in the door like that. Foxy could be the embodiment of surprise.

The pirate fox tilted his head to the side in a curious manner at Mike's question.

Mike's face broke out into a wide grin. "Becaaause.. I got you a little present today. Would you like to see what it is?"

Foxy's face lit up and he nodded his head eagerly. Mike made his way to the desk and grabbed reached in the door to grab the bag. Before he turned around however, he said" Can you close your eyes? Wait.. can animatronics even do that? Well actually, can you not look? And hold out your paw!"

Foxy made an affirmative sound.

Mike carefully withdrew the notebook and pen from the bag, careful to not rustle or jostle the bag too much.

The guard turned around and chuckled at what he saw. Foxy had his good paw extended arm with the hook was draped across his face. His red fur seemed to tremble and hindpaws gently bouncing on the floor.

Mike placed the two items out to the paw and smiled. "Okay. Open them!"

Foxy removed his arm and looked down at what he had been presented.

An awkward silence ensued.

Mike scratched the back of his neck. Well.. he had expecting a more.. _enthusiastic_ response. A sense of panic swept over him. _Oh god, what if I somehow offended him? A notebook really? Stupid! Maybe it's ok. But what if he doesn't like which one I picked? oh god oh god I screwed u-ooof!_

Mike's face was suddenly greeted with soft, warm fur. A gentle set of arms wrapped around him. It suddenly dawned on Mike that he was being hugged. Foxy was hugging him.

The night guard let out a relieved laugh as the animatronic squeezed him and swayed side to side. Foxy's tail made a swishing noise while a keening noise emanated from his throat.

"I take it you like it?" Mike chuckled and was squeezed tighter as a response.

"I'm glad."

Foxy released him and immediately inspected his presents. He grasped the pen in his paw and looked at Mike with slight confusion. This pen was different from the ones he used from the desk.

Mike smiled and grabbed the pen. "This is a ballpoint pen Foxy. When you write, you can change the colors. I had one when I was younger and really enjoyed it. I thought you might like it too."

Foxy took the pen and clicked it experimentally. Pages of the notebook rustled as the fox opened it. The animatronic instantly beging scrawling something. He held it out in his paw for Mike to see.

A warm sensation settled in Mike's belly. The message was a green smiley face with some words written in said:_I love it Mike. Thank you so much._

"You're welcome."

It suddenly became quieter in the room.

Mike felt his face flush as he saw Foxy watching him with an intense look. It was impossible to guess what the animatronic was thinking about. Well, Mike kindof sorta maybe hoped it was what he was feeling. The night guard could no longer ignore the slight attraction or affection, whatever it was, towards the animatronic fox. He had tried to hide and repress his growing feelings for as long as he could, but it seemed they refused to hide anymore.

The thing Mike was about to do next would consider him a complete lunatic to any sane person. Luckily no such people were here.

Mike took a deep breath and took a step forward.

Foxy startled as he noticed Mike was getting closer to him. the pirate fox noted the guard's bright blue eyes darted left and right, as if they were unsure. His body was shaking and there seemed to be a gleaming of sweat upon his brow. The human was clearly nervous. What had Mike all upset? It wasn't _himself_ was it?

Oh.

Foxy immediately felt a pair of lips on his left cheek, soft and smooth. Wait.. Mike was kissing him? Mike was kissing him! Of all the things he expected the night guard to do, this was not one of them. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't like Foxy hadn't considered something like this. The animatronic was just unsure how the human would react to any he knew the human felt the same way and that made Foxy feel really happy.

Mike didn't know what he expected as he kissed Foxy's cheek. Upon touching his fur with lips, Mike decided he liked the sensation. The kiss left a good tingling sensation deep within him. The kiss was awkward yes, but Mike didn't have a lot of experience with romantic feelings.

Mike eventually pulled away. His face became a tomato red and his hands flew up to hide his flustered face. "Oh god, I'm so so sorry!" He cried out, mortified. You're not mad about that are you?"

A gentle pull on his arms made Mike look up. Foxy was looking at him with a tender gaze. He brought a paw up and gently stroked Mike's cheek in an affectionate manner.

Mike gave a small smile and leaned into the gentle and caring touch.

The guard and animatronic stayed in that position for a while, feeling utterly and truly happy.

Absorbed in the moment, the two did not see the 3 pairs of blazing enraged eyes glaring through the windows outside the office.

...

A/N: Uh oh! Angry glaring is never good..

I'm really excited for the next chapter! I've just began to write it and I think it could be my favorite. :)

I'd like to try and update with a new chapter earlier into next week but I'm going to have to wait and see how my schedule turns out. What with studying,work, and obligations. (yaaay)

Have a good night/ morning!


	5. Night 4

This chapter was harder to write, in terms of which way I wanted to go and how to go about doing it. The idea came to me on the way to my car after work. It's a little dark, but not awfully dark.

I'm posting this early because I have a busy weekend ahead of me.

So anyway, here you go! I think there will be one more chapter before this story is over. I'm currently planning it right now.

...

Have you ever had a feeling, say a gut instinct before? Like something isn't right? Or is about to not be?

Mike was experiencing those uneasy thoughts. It was his fourth night at his new job as night guard to the infamous Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. Everything was going perfect. What was that old saying? Good things never last for long?

Last night was certainly good.

He and Foxy had shared a kiss. It _was_ one. Just not the most common one. To be honest, that'd be a little hard to do, considering Foxy's muzzle was unhinged, meaning his lips were too far apart. Heck, Mike could probably fit his head in the jaws or something like that.

Anyway, the kiss was quite pleasurable. Mike hadn't felt that tingly happy sensation before. He learned he quite liked it. Mike figured Foxy liked it too, considering how sweet the animatronic was after said kiss.

Speaking of that pirate fox, where was he? It was close to 2 a.m and he was no where to be seen. Odd.

Mike flipped the cameras on, doing the routine check and move.

Huh.

That was weird. The rabbit and chicken were both gone at the same time. Usually the animatronics left one at a time. It seemed the two mention had ran off somewhere. Upon further inspection he found they went to the kitchen. Alright then. Whatever.

Mike checked Pirate's Cove next. No Foxy. Where the hell was Foxy?

The light in the night guard's office began to suddenly flicker on and off.

Mike looked up and frowned. He had just replaced that light bulb. It couldn't possibly be going out yet.

The flickering soon stopped and Mike sighed, returning his attention back to the cameras. He was glad he wouldn't have to invest in another light bulb.

Flipping back to the main stage room, Mike felt a sense of unease. A_ll _of the stage band were gone. This shouldn't alarm Mike more than normal, but it did anyway.

Pulling his leg up into the chair and leaning his head over it, Mike peered closer towards the tablet, eyes squinting. Maybe the animatronics were just playing hide and seek with him.

"Where did those bastards go?" He muttered under his breath, flicking through the cameras.

With no answer gained, Mike set the tablet down and got up, flicking the lights on, illuminating the hallways. All clear.

What the fuck was going on around here tonight?

First Foxy didn't bother to visit him and then the rest of the animatronics were no where to be seen. Oh god, they didn't escape the building did they? He would no doubt be fired for allowing such a thing to happen. He r_eally_ needed this job.

A faint whining sound occurred, almost as if something was powering down. Confused, Mike grabbed his tablet and turned it on. A chill went down his spine. All the cameras were fuzzy. But why? His tablet had plenty of life left in it. This shouldn't be happenin-**whiiiir**

Boom.

All the lights were off.

Mike became frozen solid, tablet clutched between his hands. His breathing picked up, coming at irregular intervals. His eyes were wide, pupils enlarging. Sweat began to form on his hands as his heart beat wildly.

_ohnoohnoohnoohno- get a grip Mike, it's probably just a blown fuse. Isn't there a flashlight around here somewhere? There is isn't there? Wouldn't be a night guard without one. Go find it._

Mike stumbled through the cloak of darkness, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he felt his way to the desk. His hands slapped the table blindly in an vain attempt to find the elusive flashlight.

Feeling the cylinder shape, his hand grasped the object and clutched it to his body. His fingers fumbled with the on button, eventually finding it. Mike released a deep sigh of relief at the beam of light._ Everything is ok now. You have a source of light. Now just think of a plan.._

_.._Have you ever had the sense that somebody, or something, was watching you?

Almost in a cliche horror movie way, Mike slowly turned around and pointed his light in the direction of his paranoia. In the center of the of the left doorway stood none other than the ringleader of this horrifying ragtag bunch of animatronics himself, **Freddy.**

Mike stumbled backwards with a cry of alarm, nearly tripping over himself for the second time that night.

The bear just stood there. Looking at him. Observing him.

Mike tried to swallow the lump in his throat, doing his best to not panic. Which was very very hard by the way.

Freddy gave a curt nod.

Suddenly Mike found himself restrained. His arms were pulled back and placed behind his back.

Freddy walked in casually and the light mysteriously came back on. The bear seemed way too calm.

"What do you want? I don't appreciate being grabbed like this." Mike scowled.

A fire blazed in the animatronics eyes. All of a sudden, the calm facade the bear wore was gone and a low deep growl bounced inside its throat. Its jaws were creaking slowly open. Hold on..was it.. was it..trying to speak?

_"You..think.. so clever.."_

No freaking way. The animatronics could fucking _talk_.

_"Thought..outsmart..us." _This was a new voice, coming from right behind him. It was lighter than Freddy's. Almost feminine. Chica's?_  
_

_" Don't.. care..mean..selfish.." _This was a third voice. It most likely belonged to Bonny's.

Considering Mike heard the voices from behind him, he came to the conclusion it was Chica and Bonny holding him hostage.

_"What? I haven't been mean or harmful to any of you!" _Mike cried out, somewhat indignant at the accusations.

"**Silence**!"

The room got very quiet.

Freddy glared down at Mike. _Just..like..others.__..gone.. ..long ..ends..**now**.."_

"What did you all do to Foxy?" Mike asked in a fearful voice.

Smirking, Freddy let out a low rumble, almost as if calling someone in..

From the shadows of the door, Mike could make out a pair of pointy ears, an unhinged jaw, a gleaming silver hook. Foxy!

"Foxy! I'm so glad to see you! Please, help me!" Mike exclaimed, feeling immense relief. Foxy would free him from his hold and the two of them would hug and fix this problem together! Everything would be ok.

Foxy didn't move.

Mike felt an uneasyness in the pit of his stomach. Swallowing hard, Mike managed in a tiny, fearful voice. "_Foxy?_"

"_Do..it."_

Foxy stiffened and shook his head rapidly back and forth.

Freddy snarled and got right in the pirate fox's face. "If want..live..then.. **do it.**"

Was Freddy telling Foxy to do what he thought he was? It couldn't be.. it can't be..

Foxy was going to kill him.

An utter sense of betrayal and anger flooded Mike, threatening to break loose. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had _dare_ he? How could the red animatronic betray him like this! Why? Mike thought they had been friends, with potential to be more.

Mike stopped his internal ranting when his eyes caught Foxy. The and gave Foxy a good look over. Foxy had several deep scratches on his face. Tufts of his fur were missing. Heck, even one of his eyes looked ready to fall out. Did Freddy's gang do this to the pirate animatronic?

"Foxy! You don't have to do this!" Mike cried out, hoping to talk some sense into the red fox.

Foxy blinked.

"You're better than this, you don't have to prove anything to anyon-"

A snarl unlike anything Mike had ever heard sounded, literally making the office shake.

"**NOW FOXY."**

Foxy gave Mike a pleading look as he approached the human. His eyes begged for understanding. The human didn't understand the torrment he went through. Not just tonight, but every night. He was often the subject for being beat up. Oh Foxy can't talk, Foxy is soft, Foxy took pity on a human. The Fazbear gang proceeded to mauling Foxy until the pirate fox begged with a whine for them to stop. He had finally cracked. No more. He would do what it took to end this nightmare of torment. Even if it meant going against his one and only friend. Foxy felt great humiliation of wanting to live and not be harmed anymore than standing up to his friend. He was truly a _coward._

Mike refused to look at the red animatronic, bracing himself for the impact of pain.

**Whack!**

Mike groaned as his head was slapped to the other side. A dull throbbing pain echoed in his cheek. A few seconds later he felt the beginnings of blood slowly dripping down his cheek.

Another slash to the face.

Tears were now flowing freely down Mike's face. He suddenly didn't care anymore. Foxy and the others could do whatever they liked. His head hung low, brown hair covering his face, effectively hiding his tears.

Foxy hesitated. He had expected Mike to fight. Why did the human give up?

Freddy shoved Foxy. _"Finish..now..or.. you're..next.."_

"Oof!" A blinding pain hit the back of Mike's head, causing him to crash to the floor. His body slammed onto the cold, hard concret tile. His head hurt like there was no tomorrow. There may not be, he didn't know right now. Waves of pain flowed throughout his upper body, deeming unable to do anything but like there slightly paralyzed.

The last thing he saw and heard was a flash of red and an ear splitting howl before all went black.

...

A/N:

*puts up shield*

Hey hey, lemme explain kay?

Yes, I did make Foxy a coward in this situation, he may be able to redeem himself story will have a happy ending. :)

Anyway, back to my explanation. I wanted to take a more realistic approach towards this chapter. I didn't want to flat out make Foxy the hero and boom be done. I wanted it to be more of a struggle.

Have you ever heard of the Milgram experiment? i studied that in a psychology class. (i'm studying to be a psychologist btw).  
Basically it was an experiment where a random person would "shock" a person in a hidden room if they got the answer wrong. With every wrong answer, the voltage would increase. The random person would be highly concerned towards the pleading of the hidden person begging it to stop. Random person would ask tester if it would be ok to check on them. Tester would only answer please continue test.

What I'm trying to say is that like in the experiment, humans(and I guess animatronics?) are naturally obedient and have a desire to follow orders. Not a lot of people are able to resist authority (and death threats).

So yeah, that's partly where inspiration came from. *shrugs*

*gets off soap box*

With that said, sorry this note was so long. I just felt like I needed to justify my thinking process. People may not like how this chapter went, and that's fine, just don't flame. It's pointless. I will ignore you.

Next chapter may come out late, I'm not sure yet. I have a very busy week ahead of me so I'll have to see about that.

Good night/ morning everyone!


	6. Night 5

A/N: Well, here we are, the last chapter. :)

..

Mike's eyes slowly opened only to instantly shut closed. Bright light had greeted his pupils. Light? Was he dead? Oh god, he hoped not. He attempted to open his eyes again and managed to keep them open this time. Confused, the young night guard sat up and observed his surroundings. Where was he? From the looks of it, the manager's office.

Speaking of, said man walked in, eyes landing on Mike. "Oh good! You finally woke up. I'm glad. If you didn't, imagine the lawsuits I'd get. Haha!"

Groaning, Mike placed his hand on his forehead, fighting off a oncoming headache. "How long was I out for?"

The manager shrugged, grabbing a clipboard and flipped through some pages. "Not terribly long. I'd say a few hours 's about 11 a.m. . I found ya unconscious on the floor of your office when I was doing per-morning rounds. Saw ya on the ground and I knew something wasn't right. Brought you to my office because I figured that was a relatively safe place."

The owner watched the night guard inspect some bandages on his face. "I tried to patch you up as best as I could, luckily you weren't hurt as much as you could of been. Wonder why they didn't up and kill ya."

Mike swallowed was true. He was _very_ lucky to have survived what he had gone through.

"The place is closed today Mike. The animatronics are in pretty bad shape from whatever happened last night. Got some guys coming in to fix 'em up. Think they already fixed that old fox one. Well, I'll suppose I'll go ahead and give you your pay. You've done wonderful Mike, it's been a pleasure having you here."

Frowning, Mike took the offered check and looked it over. "You say it like this is my last day here."

The manager gave the young man a confused look. "Isn't it?"

No sane person would say what he said next and Mike said it without hesitation. "It's not. I'll stay. I'll stay because I know you and frankly the animatronics need someone to do this job. The animatronics are already used to me. Heck, I could probably whip those animatronics into shape if I wanted to."

The manager was pleasantly surprised. Nobody who had ever worked here had ever wanted to stay pass the first week (If they were lucky enough to see the next day that is). Well you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so the manager didn't.

"Well that's fantastic! You know, keep up the good work and a raise could be in your future!"

Mike smiled at the praise. Finally! Recognition for his work here.

"Like I said, the place is closed for the day. Feel free to check out the animatronics; maybe figure out what happened last night. I'm heading out so make sure to lock up when you're done. " The manager instructed Mike before walking out of his office.

As soon as he was sure the man was gone, Mike bolted up from the couch in the office; stumbling on his feet as he attempted to gain his balance. Ok. A little slower next time.

Mike steadied himself and made his way through the hallway towards Pirate's Cove. Pushing the curtains back, Mike realized he had absolutely no idea what he would say. Peering in, he saw the pirate fox motionlessly sitting on top of the gold pile. Foxy looked to be in pretty good shape. The maintenance guys did a good job. Foxy had nearly all his fur back and his one steel exposed paw now had fur covering it. Even his jaw looked better.

The night guard cautiously walked over, fighting down his nervousness. Clearing his throat while looking around Mike whispered; "Foxy. Foxy it's me, Mike. Can you move?"

A few beats passed and no response was heard. Sighing, Mike turned to leave but paused when he heard rusting. Turning around, he saw the pirate fox begin to shuffle into the corner, cowering, refusing to look at the night guard.

All doubts and worries Mike had faded amd was replaced with sympathy at the scared animatronic. Just by looking at Foxy Mike could tell he felt immense guilt.

Mike walked over slowly and spoke in a low, soft voice. "Hey, Foxy, buddy, will you look at me?"

Foxy shook his head vigorously back and forth no.

"Please?"

Physically shaking, the pirate fox turned his head and gave Mike a sad, forlorn look.

Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, about what happened last night. First,I don't wanna know what happened after I blacked out. That's between you and the crew ok? Secondly, I was and am still hurt you attacked me but I also understand. You felt like you had no choice. Kill or be killed. I can understand that. Most humans would have the same response. Hell, I probably would. I'm willing to look past it and move on if you are. What do you say? Want to try this over again?"

The pirate fox looked utterly shocked. The night guard was forgiving him so easily? After nearly mauling his face off? Well ok, not mauling but close to! Foxy felt something stir deep within him. An emotion. _Love._

Not necessarily romantic love, but love you feel for somebody else that you are close to.

Foxy lunged forward, grabbing Mike and pulled him into a tight hug. His paws gripped his shoulders as he nuzzled into Mike's shoulder.. letting out small whimpers. Mike forgave him. That was all that mattered.

Mike smiled and hugged back, running his hand through the thick and soft fur on Foxy's back. "It's ok buddy, it's all over now. We're having a fresh start."

"_M-Miike.."_

Mike froze. That sounded like a voice. Not just any voice though..was Foxy trying to **talk**?

The guard pulled away and watched in astonishment as the animatronic worked his jaws, creating a perfectly executed up down movement. The maintenance crew must of fixed his jaw,allowing Foxy to speak!

"_Thank..you Mike..for everything." _Foxy managed out, still trying to get used to talking again. It had been several years since he had uttered a sentence.

"Foxy! Y-You can talk!You can talk!" Mike cried out joyously.

The animatronic nodded his head, letting out an excited whine. His tail swished back and forth happily.

"Oh, I have good news so guess what?"

Foxy tilted his head to the side.

"I'm keeping the job! That means I'll be here every night from now on. I mean, _somebody _has to make sure you guys don't do anything crazy right?" Mike chuckled.

The animatronic's eyes were bright and happy. "_That's..g-great..M-M-Mike.."_

Mike gave a soft smile and walked closer to Foxy and grabbed his paw. "Since I am staying, maybe we can talk about what we have right now and if we feel comfortable trying to be more. That sound ok?"

Foxy bobbed his head up and down in an very excited manner. He pulled Mike to him and nearly suffocated him in another hug.

"I take it that's a yes." Mike laughed, wiggling against a red torso." Also, please lighten your grip. I'm nearly choking!"

Foxy blinked an apology and released red fox then proceeded to eagerly show Mike the new improvements he had received; such as his tail and ears.

As Mike watched the animatronic show himself off, the night guard thought, _This has been one hell of a week. I didn't imagine half of the stuff that did happen to happen. Despite all the hardships this job has thrown at me, I think the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the perfect job for me. _

_..._

A/N:

There we have it! This story is officially over!

Gah. Yeah yeah, this chapter is kind of rushed.(maybe not the best it could be) I dunno, I'm really tired right now(been staying up waaay too late lol) and I wanted to get this out before I lost the idea. I'll most likely edit it more later to make it flow smoother.*Waves hand in a shoo gesture*

This story is officially over! I can't believe all the support this has gotten! All the favorites, follows, comments, and people reading this anonymously mean the absolute world to me! All of ya'll are amazing!

I need to take a break from writing FNaF. I wanna try some new story ideas out for different fandoms. This is NOT to say I will never write another FNaF fic. I do have an idea for a sequelish(it's a word tonight hush) thing I might consider doing later on or some silly one-shot ideas.

One last comment; doesn't the animatronics coming alive at night remind you of the movie: Night at the Museum? That place had a tablet that made everything come alive at night and turn still in the day. Interesting comparison huh?

Again, thank you so much for everything guys. I love ya'll. :)


End file.
